Sparks Fly
by SullieBee
Summary: Who is hiding in Hermione Granger's closet? Read to find out. COMPLETE! Let me know how I did!
1. Why Are You In My Closet?

**Me: Hey readers. It's me, Sullie. I promise I will get the second chapter of "The Biggest Secret" up either this week or early next week. Sorry for the wait. I am kinda new to this. :)**

**Mercy4.8: Hey, give me credit this time!**

**Me: At the end.**

**Mercy: But–**

**Me: AT THE END!**

**Mercy: –grumbles– fine.**

**Me: Thank you! And by the way, this just kinda came to me, so I had to write it, and it helped to have my friends here to help me...somewhat. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Summary: Who is hiding in Hermione Granger's closet? Read to find out. Rated T for very very very minor suggestion at the end. One-shot, possibly two-shot. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did own Harry Potter...well...nevermind.

* * *

**The story is in Hermione's POV**

* * *

I never expected that one day I'd open my closet to find Draco Malfoy crouching behind my clothes.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing in my closet?" I yelled.

"I – I just wanted to come visit you?" he carefully replied.

"Uh-huh. _Right_. And you expect me to believe that?" I whispered.

"Yes. And why are we whispering?" he said, climbing out of my closet.

"So I don't wake my parents, you pureblood git!" I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." was all he could say. Then, so suddenly and so quickly, that I didn't understand a word, he blurted, "Iloveyouhermionegranger!" When he realized what he just said, his eyes widened and he stuffed both of his fists in his mouth.

"What? What did you just say?" I replied open-mouthed.

"I – I said – I said I – I love you, Hermione Granger." Malfoy stuttered.

I…was…S P E E C H L E S S .

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said, defeated.

"Good. Cause I love you too."

"Wha–? Really?" he replied, hopeful.

"Yes." And then I leaned down and kissed him. "Now leave before my parents come in here and find you. You do NOT wanna see the look on my dad's face if he found a boy in my room."

"But what would he say if that boy was your boyfriend?" Draco said (since when did I call him Draco?).

"Wha–what?"

"Hermione Granger," he got down on one knee, "will you go out with me?" with that, he pulled out a small box with an amazing ring in it. It was silver, and had a heart on one end. It didn't connect together, and was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. With a closer look, I realized that 'Hermione and Draco 4ever' was engraved inside of it.

With tears in my eyes, I choked out a yes. The look on Draco's face was absolutely shocked, as though he didn't expect me to say yes. Fumbling with the box, he slipped the ring on my right index finger, then stood up and kissed me full on the mouth.

It was the most electrifying kiss I had ever had. Let's just say, we ended up doing more just kissing. Luckily, my parents never came in, and they didn't suspect a thing. Sparks flew.

* * *

**Me: Okay, this is the link to the ring I was trying to describe (take out the spaces):  
**http : / / www . jewelrybon . com / wp – content / uploads / gold – adjustable – ring . jpg

**Mercy4.8: ::cough:: excuse me? ::cough::**

**Me: Mercy gave me the second sentence to this story.**

**Mercy4.8: Hey BauerGirl, don't you want credit?**

**BauerGirl101: Whatever.**

**Me: And Bauer gave me sentence three. Thanks guys. Other than that, I did all of this. Thanks for reading, and please review. I need to know how I did. Also, let me know if I should do another chapter, like where Draco proposes, or something...**


	2. Fireworks

**Me: Hello. No friends here to help me now. I did this all on my own.**

**Mercy4.8: HEY!**

**Me: Well, it's true!**

**Mercy4.8: True…**

**Me: Anyway, this is the second chapter to _Sparks Fly_ (obviously). Draco takes a huge step. If it says it's in a certain person's POV, then it is theirs until it is stated that it is someone else's. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Thank you to my reviewers, **Pearls In Heaven** and **marie 14**._

_To My Anonymous Reviewer, **marie 14**:_  
_Obviously, I am doing another chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Also, thanks to **twilight charmer** for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list._

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Today was the day! I finally was going to ask Hermione Granger to marry me. We have been going steady for a year and a half now, and I figured we were both ready to take the next step. Marriage. Don't get me wrong, I am a nervous wreck, but I was going to do this, I wasn't going to be scared. Okay…maybe a little. But don't tell anyone! It would ruin my reputation! ::goes crazy::

Sorry about that. I still am thinking about how exactly to propose to her…WAIT! I've got it! Mumblemumblemumble…she's always wanted a puppy.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

Draco is coming over for dinner tonight. Just the two of us. I'm nervous. I don't know why, though. Something tells me that something amazing will happen tonight…I just don't know what, and it's bugging the heck out of me!

Well, it's now 6:00pm, and Draco is coming at 6:30. Wee decided to have a picnic outside of my mansion. Since I am now a Healer, I make enough money to afford it. Plus, I am using my inheritance that I got when I turned 21 last year. As I get dressed I think about nothing in particular. Just Draco and me, and the amazing time we have had together this past year and a half…

At 6:30 sharp, there was a knock at my front door. I ran as fast as possible to go get it. It was, of course, my lovely Draco. I opened the door, and was met with a breath-taking sight. Draco was dressed in a black suit without a tie. The top was open and he was wearing a white shirt under it.

"You look nice." I said.

"Yes, I do. But," he added, silencing my about-to-speak mouth, "nowhere near as beautiful as you do." I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel pretty. I was wearing an empire dress, obviously with an empire waist. The top part looked like a wrap-around-type-thing and was a nice green color. The bottom part had green, brown, and bits of blue stripes that were curved. The brown in it perfectly matched my eyes.

I grabbed the picnic basket and we started walking hand in hand towards a small secluded garden in a clearing in the forest on the grounds. You could see the sky perfectly.

When we got there, Draco set out a blanket, and put a charm on the garden so bugs wouldn't get to us when it got late. We ate the meal that I had prepared (Shredded slow-cooked Roast Pork with rolls, cheeses, vegetables, tortilla chips, dip and my not-so-famous Pasta Salad.) We both ate slowly, savoring everything. Draco would complement me on the food, my hair, my eyes. I don't know if it's just me, but he looks as though he's nervous about something. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing, besides, we tell each other everything. He'll tell me sooner or later…I hope.

**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

Ok, I think it's time. Hermione has been looking at me funny for the past ten minutes. I think she knows something is bothering me. Dang, I have never been able to hide anything from her. Well, here goes nothing.

"Her – Hermione. I have something for you.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

See? I knew he would tell me sometime.

"You got me a present? You shouldn't have! It's not even a special occasion."

"Well, this present can't wait, and when I saw it, I knew I just had to get it for you. I will be right back. Don't move, love." He stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and then walked towards the side of the house. He picked up a box wrapped in red and silver and brought it back to me.

"Okay, Mione. Open it." I did, and I squealed like a little girl.

"Oh my gosh! A puppy! Thank you! And it's even a dachshund!" She was a red/brown short haired 6 month old dachshund. She was exactly what I wanted. "What's her name?"

"Why don't you check the collar?"

"Oh that makes sense." As I looked at the collar, I found that instead of a nametag, there was a ring. A beautiful ring. It had a large diamond with two emeralds beside it. Next to the emeralds were two diamonds, continuing like that around the ring. I didn't know what to say.

"Draco. What is this for?" I ask.

"Look up at the stars." He said. I did, but there was nothing there.

"Draco, I don't – oh!" I said as Draco waved his wand. In the sky, the stars rearranged themselves to spell out, right over our clearing, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I was stunned. This had to be the most amazing proposal ever. With a small smile on my lips, I leaned over to Draco and kissed him.

"So," said Draco, when we broke apart, "is that a yes or a no?" With a laugh, I took out my wand and waved it.

"Look up." I said. He did and a big goofy grin spread across his face. Underneath his proposal were the words, "Of course I will, Draco Malfoy." He turned his grin to me and kissed me full on the mouth. He broke away quickly, though. He reached for the dog, momentarily forgotten, and slipped the ring off of her collar.

"This is for you. Oh, and you need to name the dog." He said. I just laughed. I took the ring and slid it on my ring finger. (Where else would I put it?) Then I picked up my dog and took Draco by the hand, and we walked back to the house to start planning the wedding.

"Ok, so what are you naming her?" Draco asked when we got back inside, nodding at the dog.

"I don't know, why don't we let her choose?"

"Ok." He replied, both of us sitting down in a chair.

"_Bestia sermo!_" I said.

"Hi there." Said the dog, jumping on my lap. "My name is Greta. I have just met you, and I love you. You said that spell. You must be a good and smart master because you said that spell, so that I may talk – SQUIRREL!" Greta was quiet for a moment, looking in the direction of the forest, then looked back to me, "Hi there."

"Okay then?" said Draco. "Well, we know she loves you, squirrels and that her name is Greta."

"Yeah…_Fama haud!_ Now she can't talk."

"Good, that was getting annoying!"

"Tell me about it…sooooooo…" I said, getting rid of the silence. "I wonder what Harry and Ron will say, I mean, they've probably seen the stars by now…"

"So?" Replied Draco. "Who cares? Nothing matters, as long as you are with me."

"I know. Hey, I have one question…" I said.

"Sure, what?" said Draco.

"When is the wedding going to be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's say, 6 months?" It was more of a question that an answer.

"Perfect." I replied. With that, I picked Greta up, walked over to Draco's chair, and leaned in to kiss him. When his eyes were closed, I held Greta out in front of me, and that's who Draco kissed. Greta sure wasn't afraid to use tongue.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) I had to get punished that night.

I can't wait for the wedding!

* * *

**Draco's outfit:** http : / / stylecartel . files . wordpress . com / 2008 / 07 / wintleb4 _ 22 . jpg

**Hermione's outfit:** http : / / simscentral . net / ts3 / images / empire . jpg (the middle dress)

**Greta:** http : / / 4 . bp . blogspot . com / _xHhjcK7y3XM / SeoLOPkHFzI / AAAAAAAADZ4 / dXb1CefKIK0 / s400 / sissy . jpg

**Engagement Ring (and future wedding ring): **http : / / ringoblog . com / wp – content / uploads / 2008 / 07 / 2carat - emerald - diamond - ring . jpg

The ring set cost 595 galleons, 14 sickles, 2 knuts.

* * *

**A/N. Okay, I finished, but with the way I finished it, it seems like I could go in with the wedding. The only problem is that I'm not good with detail, but I could try…just let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	3. Wedding Preperations

**A/N. I am **_**sooooooooooooooooooo**_** sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have any free time! Please don't kill me!**

**Just so you know, this chapter will be the wedding preparation. Thanks to **_**marie14**_**, **_**Mercy4.8**_** and **_**doesn't matter**_** for reviewing. Thank you **_**Tomorrow You Didn't**_** for adding this to their Favorite Stories list.  
**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

_**Marie14**_**: Thank you for the compliments! Your reviews really keep me motivated! I am sooo glad you like it. :)**

_**doesn't matter**_**: I know it's not the best story, and that my writing probably isn't very good, but I am writing to try and better improve it, just like you want! Trust me when I say I am working on it. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story, even if you didn't like it.**

**I will do another chapter of the wedding; I have just taken forever in updating that I wanted to do this ASAP. I PROMISE I am writing the wedding as you read this, and will post it soon. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Have you ever noticed that some days seem much longer than others? You haven't? Well I most certainly have. My wedding day, to be exact. Draco and I had decided to have a Brunch Wedding, at 9:30, so we wouldn't have to wait around all day. Plus, that way, we can see each other sooner! I had to wake up extra early in order to get ready. Personally, I would've woken up in my bedroom at Malfoy Manor at 8:00, and been done getting myself ready before 9:00. I may be a girl, but it doesn't take me that long to get dressed, even if it is my wedding day. Unfortunately, Ginny (my Maid of Honor) and Narcissa (my soon-to-be-mother-in-law) had another idea.

So, while I was dreaming about what the next night would hold for me and Draco, someone SCREAMED in my ear!

"MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIONE MIO – " Ginny got quiet really fast once my hand was around her mouth.

"If you say 'Mione' one more time, I swear to my great great great great great great great great great aunt Jemima's grave that I will hex your voice box out and feed it to Miamor. You know? Draco's dragon?" I said in a deathly quiet voice. "Now let me sleep."

"Not so fast, Hermione," said another voice in the doorway. _Ugh, Narcissa _I thought. "In case you forgot, dear, it is July 28. Your wedding day." When I didn't get up, well, Narcissa didn't like that too much. They were gonna have to do this the hard way. Quietly, while my face was buried in my pillow, she conjured up a giant bucket of freezing cold ice water, and promptly POURED IT ON MY HEAD! I was up in a jiffy. Unfortunately, it was only 5:30. IN THE DANG MORNING!

After I had a shower with my best smelling Apple Blossom Shampoo and Conditioner, it was 5:45. Then, I had to let the female beasts (a.k.a. Narcissa and Ginny) take a hold of me. Bad idea.

The next 3 and a half hours were spent with my hair getting pulled, cut, straightened and curled, my nails getting mani-ed, pedi-ed and painted, and my face getting plucked and waxed and made-up. What a nightmare! At least the end result was good…

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Oh…My…Gosh…someone please tell me why they woke me up at 6:30? I need WAY more time to get ready! Seriously? Didn't I specifically say 5:00? I have been woken up AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER THAN I WANTED! I wanted someones butt whooped! It turned out to be Weasley's, as he and Potter were charged with waking me up, and he was standing closest.

Anyway, once I saw the time, I bolted out of my bed (soon to be Hermione's) and ran into the bathroom, though not before cursing Weasley. I dived into my bathtub/swimming pool, and quickly lathered myself up. I got my Coconut Shampoo and Conditioner with shine booster in my gorgeous locks as fast as I could! Once that was done, I washed the rest of my body using my coconut-shaped scrubber with my Coconut Body Wash. Then, I swam to the edge and quickly grabbed my coconut-smelling towel (I admit, I may have a small obsession with coconuts…) and hurriedly dried myself off. By then it was 7:00! I only had just over 2 hours to get ready! Do you know how long it takes to do this hair? I put on my robe and walked to the mirror. Breathe, Draco, breathe…

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

My wedding gown was sleeveless sweetheart dress. It has an emerald green band around my waist. From the front, that's all it looked like, but the back was the best part. There was a small slit it the white that grew bigger until it reached the end of the gown. In that slit was the same emerald green from the waistband, with some detail on it, but not much. There was a small train in the back, it was just the perfect size too, not to long, but not non-existent. (**A/N: Sorry if you don't get the picture, there is a link to the picture of this dress if you want to see exactly what I'm trying to describe.)**In case you were wondering, Draco was the one who pestered me into getting a green wedding dress. (He wanted an all green dress, but I put my foot down. It's bad enough I have to wear Slytherin colors!). I was wearing my engagement ring with it, and it matched perfectly.

My hair took absolutely forever to do! Narcissa and Ginny just couldn't decide what hair-do to do! They finally decided on a half-up, half-down style. It was my natural curls too, none of that fake stuff! In the back, the 'half-up' part was kind of teased, but wasn't as bad as it was in the eighties. There are lots of tendrils framing my face, and some hair lieing softly against my back. Instead of a veil or a tiara, Narcissa put in many small white flowers. They really complimented the hairstyle, and didn't clash with the dress. **(A/N: Once again, description at bottom.)**

Once I was in my dress with my hair done, it was 8:00. Great, an hour devoted to just make-up. All-in-all, it was pretty natural. Ginny put just enough mascara to add shape, and just a touch of eyeliner on my top eyelid. Also, she put some light green eyeshadow, to match my dress. Narcissa shaped up my eyebrows, and then lightly went over them with an eyebrow pencil. For my lips, she put on some light pink lipstick. According to them, I was stunning.

By the time I was dine being their doll, it was 8:55. Slowly, and nervously, I stepped into my white 2-inch high heels, and checked my hair in the mirror. 9:00. Not long now…

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I have never been one to slack off, and my wedding day definitely was NOT going to be one of those days. At 8:45, my hair was perfection. Too bad it would get messed up tonight…

Anyway, I walked out of the bathroom and into my walk-in-closet. Where did I put that tux? Ahh yes. I put it on. As I admire myself in the mirror, I can't help but think how HOT this tux makes me look. The coat and trousers were black, with a white dress shirt underneath. The tux itself was the same green as Hermione's dress, as was the bow. My shoes were black, and polished so well, that they pretty much doubled as a back up mirror, if I were to need one. The clock struck 9:00. Not much longer…

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

As I waited for the clock to hit 9:30, I went over the guest list in my head. Draco had insisted on a big wedding, and once his mind is set on something, it is set. We invited all of the people we graduated with, from every house, with a select few (like Ginny and Luna) who were younger. My mum and dad, who got back from Australia around the time I started dating Draco, Draco's mum and dad (strangely, his dad was really happy for us), All of the Weasley's and some of Draco's friends. There would be a lot of people. Oh yes, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, would be there too. I jumped when a knock sounded at my door.

"Oh, Ginny, it's you." I said.

"Mione, its 9:25, grab your bouquet and come with me." She said, with a big grin on her face. I grabbed my bouquet of red roses and followed Gin out to the courtyard, behind a giant hedge.

"My baby!" my hair was nearly ruined when my mum grabbed my head and pulled it towards her. "She's all grown up and – and getting married! I am so - so p-proud of you!" Then she broke down with a sob and could say no more.

"There, there, mum." I said, awkwardly patting her back. "Er…don't worry, I will be fine, I promise." She nodded quickly, and let go of my head

"Don't worry about her honey." my dad added, coming up behind me. "She is just having trouble letting her baby girl go." Suddenly, the extent of the situation hit him. He didn't break down like mum, but a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh, daddy," I said, "I will come see you, it's not like I'll be gone forever! I love you."

"I love you too, Minnie." Only dad could call me that, I wouldn't even let mum call me Minnie. Another tear escaped. My mum walked up.

"Hubert, get yourself together!" I giggled at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, your one to talk, Helena, crying all over Hermione like that!"

"You _know_ that I am an emotional woman!"

"Yes that is blatantly obvious!"

"Mum, Dad, shut up please, it's time!" I yelled, as the clock struck 9:30. My dad offered me his arm...

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I'd been pacing my room for the past 20 minutes, when Potter came in to get me. He looked grateful that I didn't curse him.

"Er…Malfoy? It's time to go into the courtyard, its 9:20."

"I know what time it is!" I yelled.

"Jeez, okay then, come with me." He walked us through the manor, nearly getting lost twice, and outside. I walked past the crowd of people who were to be refered to as guests, and walked onto the alter, then waited – not patiently, mind you, but I did wait. When the clock struck 9:30, I was ecstatic. At least, at first I was, then I got really nervous, once the reality of what was happening hit me – I was getting married.

* * *

Here are the links to stuff I didn't describe well (just take out the spaces):

**Hermione's Wedding gown:**http : / / redhotbrides . com / blog / media / blogs / redhotbrides / green / green _ wedding _ dress . jpg

**Hermione's Hair style:**http : / / forums . canadianbride . com / Uploads / Images / b4aaf725 - c5dc - 4a7d - 8a35 - cb39 . jpg

**Draco's Tuxedo (his is green instead of gray):**http : / / www . fashionupdate . com / images / 3B _ notch _ faille _ vest . jpg

**Hermione's Bouquet:** http : / / www . myweddingflowerideas . co . uk / wedding – bouquet / red – rose – bridal – bouquet – mwfie . jpg


	4. The Wedding

This chapter will be the wedding, so I hope you like it. And sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to put this? It's a _**FAN**_fiction site. If I was J. K. Rowling, I would _**NOT**_ be writing on one of these. Well, fine then! I'll put one! I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own The Princess bride. All I own is the photos I took at The Harry Potter Theme Park last week. I don't even own the camera I took them on.

_

* * *

_

To My Anonymous Reviewer:

_Marie14:_ This will be the last chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. You rock!

**

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

Oh my gosh. I didn't know weddings were so stressful. The planning of it wasn't too bad, but when it came down to the actual walking-down-the-aisle-with-my-dad-to-give-me—away-forever part of it, I was scared senseless! Luckily, I managed to keep a smile on my face the whole time.

Draco, however, didn't have a smile on his face. His jaw had dropped the moment my dad and I stepped out from behind the hedge. He was so cute when he was dumb-struck…

**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

Before Hermione walked out, I was perfectly fine. Then the band (mum and dad hired the Weird Sisters) started playing.

The procession started with our ring bearer, which was 5 year old Teddy Lupin. He was watching the pillow carefully, walking with the tempo of the song, and trying not to trip.

Next was Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victorie, the flower girl. She is 4. She was throwing red rose petals with green leaves mixed in, to match Hermione's bouquet. Her dress was white, with an empire waist with an emerald green bow. It had a ruffles skirt that went all the way down to her feet. Her shoes were emerald green ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a poufy ponytail with a few red roses on the side. She was the cutest four year old ever. (That is, until Hermione and I have one of our own…)

After Victorie, came the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The first couple was George and Angelina.

Next were Bill and a very pregnant Fleur.

And after them, came Ron and Lavender.

All of the bridesmaid's dresses were silver and strapless. They were knee length and had an empire waist that tied into a small bow in the middle. Simple, yet amazing. Just like my Hermione.

All of the men were wearing their best black trousers, with a white button up shirt tucked into them. Around their necks was a green, black and silver stripped tie, very much like the Slytherin ties from Hogwarts.

The couples all walked in together; arms hooked, and made their way slowly down the aisle, one couple at a time, all staying with the tempo.

Lastly, before Mione, was Ginny and Potter. Ginny was Hermione's bridesmaid, Pott…fine…_Harry_, Ginny's fiancé, was my best man. Ginny's dress was almost the same as the bridesmaid's dresses, but hers had silver spaghetti straps and a green bow instead of silver. Harry's outfit was also almost the same. He was wearing the pants shirt and tie, but he also was wearing a black jacket over it. After Harry and Ginny made it up to the alter, the bridal music got louder. That's when two things happened: 1)Hermione and her father walked around that hedge, and 2) my jaw hit the floor.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment. Mawage is a dweam wifin a dweam. And wuv, twu wuv, will fowow you foweva. So tweasure your wuv, and wet it be swown to evwy won that you awre bownded togeder by wuv, twu wuv."

I am not kidding. This was how the priest talked. Nice huh? I could hardly hold in my laughter! According to Narcissa, this was the best priest in England. Finally, it was time for the rings.

"Have you the wing?"

Teddy brought the rings forward. The preacher looked to Draco.

"Do you Dwaco Wucius Mawfoy take this woman to be your wawfully wedded wife, to have and to hawd, to wuv and comfurt, to honar in sickness and in health till deaf do you pawt?" asked the priest.

"I do." Said Draco, looking into my eyes.

The priest looked to me.

"Do you Dwaco Wucius Mawfoy take this woman to be your wawfully wedded wife, to have and to hawd, to wuv and comfurt, to honar in sickness and in health till deaf do you pawt?"

I stared back into those pools of grey. "I do." I said.

"I now pwononce you man an' wife. You may kiss the bwide."

And kiss me Draco did. Sparks flew like never before. Everyone was cheering. When we finally broke apart, we walked down the isle hand-in-hand and into the carriage waiting for us outside. We hopped in and waved good-bye one last time, before we rode off into the sunset.

Actually, we rode 12 feet. Draco thought that it was taking too long, so he opened the door, picked me up bridal style, and apparated us to our honeymoon suite in Paris.

We sure had fun that night!

* * *

Links for dresses/tuxes. Take out the spaces:

****

Victorie's Flower Girl Dress (instead of purple, hers is emerald green):

http : / / bestribbonandtrim . com / blog / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / flower - girl - dresses . jpg

**Bridesmaid/Maid of Honor Dress: **

http : / / budgetsavvybride . co . uk / wp - content / uploads / 2008 / 12 / silverpromdress . jpg

**Groomsmen/Best man outfit: **

http : / / www . elizabethannedesigns . com / blog / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 12 / groomsmen - green - striped - ties . jpg

* * *

**A/N. Sorry it's short. Only about 2 pages on Microsoft Word (minus the A/N's), but it's the end. No more. Zero. Zilch. Nada. I needed to update anyway. I hope you liked it, if not, oh well. Please review! Even if it's bad, I'll take it!**

**Just press the button that says review and start typing!**

**~Sullie**


	5. Thank You To YOU

I wanted to thank my readers for first of all, reading, and secondly, and most importantly, REVIEWING:

marie14

doesn't matter

hardly insane

It'sawhisper

nature love 95

Mercy4.8

I hope more people will review and tell me how I did, even if it's bad...(hint hint)

* * *

I wanted to thank anyone and everyone who added _Sparks Fly_ to their favorite stories list:

jerseyshorelover98

lillyrosenight

nature love 95

NoShitSherlock123

SpuffyFanSinceYesterday

twilight charmer

twilightfan1440

Also, thanks to anyone who will add _Sparks Fly_ to their favorite stories list once they get to the bottom of this page. (hint hint)

* * *

A **SPECIAL **thanks to _marie14_ for reviewing every chapter and giving me half of the reviews for this story. It made me really happy. I always grinned when I read your reviews and they always made my day. Thank you for sticking with me, no matter how long I took to update! (like, 2 weeks?)

* * *

That's all for now, thanks to everyone reading this for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my stories! You guys rock!

~~Sullie~~


End file.
